PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT - AFDOSS The objective of the AFDOSS Educational Conferences is to provide information on current and emerging food, drug and device issues impacting health and safety and to build consensus among the states on regulatory approaches to these issues. The keynote presentations will give local and state regulators an opportunity to hear a national and international perspective on food, drug and device safety, something to which they may not be exposed in their respective states. The attached conference agendas of previous conferences show the high caliber of presentations and speakers that normally participate in AFDOSS conferences. To our knowledge, this is one of the most comprehensive educational opportunities that address the range of current food and drug and consumer product issues facing state regulatory programs. State participants can access the latest information, meet with state, local and federal counterparts and foster partnerships to ensure program success. We have applied for 5 spring conferences that will be held in rotating member states. For the year 2012 our AFDOSS conference will be held in May in Florida; 2013 in June 8-12 in Louisville, Kentucky; 2014 in April or May in Georgia; 2015 in April or May in Louisiana and in 2016 of April or May our spring educational conference will be in Mississippi. The number of participants we anticipate to send on behalf of the award at each conference would be 31 persons. The conference draws both Southeastern states and Puerto Rico. Our attendees include representatives of state, county, municipal, and federal regulatory agencies charged with public health and safety responsibilities, the regulated industries, and university and research institution professionals. With this award, as stated above, we may be able to fund over the next 5 years at each spring conference, 31 persons to attend, and provide funds for 5 highly qualified speakers. We will target individuals that may not normally be able to attend due to current economical restrictions with funds received. AFDOSS consists of 11 states and one territory and optimally we would like all states/territory represented at our conferences so they can return to their home state/territory and share their knowledge gleaned at our conferences and also have received invaluable contacts through networking to call on when they need assistance; contacts with other states, federal, local, industry as well as academia.